Destin Maudit
by Victoriafaris
Summary: Attention, survient après l'épisode 3x21 ! Lorsque Malcolm vient informer la team Arrow sur ce qui se passe à Nanda Parbat, Felicity apprend une nouvelle qui va bouleverser sa vie. Son monde s'écroule mais le destin, malgré son terrible sens de l'humour, offre une dernière faveur à la jeune femme.


_**Bonjour tout le monde, **_

_**Voici mon deuxième OS inspiré du 3x21 donc attention SPOILER**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire**_

_**Faites moi parvenir vos avis dessus :)**_

_**Et pitié ne m'en voulez pas pour la fin !**_

_**On se retrouve sur ma fiction pour ceux qui me suivent !**_

* * *

« _Oliver va épouser Nyssa afin d'unir les deux familles_ »

Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de Felicity comme une sentence de mort et lorsque Malcolm était venu leur annoncer la nouvelle, elle avait senti son cœur exploser en des milliers de morceaux. Garder la face devant lui et les autres fut la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ai eu à faire depuis qu'elle avait abandonné Oliver. Il lui avait fallu toute la détermination du monde pour avoir la force de se lever de sa chaise et partir sans verser une seule larme.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle et que la porte fut refermée, la violence de ses émotions reprit le dessus et la jeune femme envoya valser le vase près de l'entrée. Le fracas que cela entraina et l'explosion du verre ne représentait pas même un millième de ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Tout semblait s'écrouler autour d'elle et sa vie devenait un champ de guerre.

Se laissant glisser contre la porte, épuisée, à bout, la jeune femme laissa les sanglots la submerger, son corps pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle avait tout perdu. Elle n'aurait jamais du le laisser. Tout ce qu'elle faisait n'était que prendre mauvaises décisions sur mauvaises décisions. Elle pensait qu'Oliver renoncerait à sa vie d'avant mais en plus de sacrifier sa liberté, il venait de perdre son âme, son humanité et elle perdait définitivement l'amour de sa vie.

Savoir qu'il ne reviendrait jamais la tua encore plus. Au fond elle avait toujours eu espoir qu'un jour il trouve le moyen de revenir mais à présent, ce n'était plus lui et il s'apprêtait à épouser Nyssa. Cela suffisait à anéantir définitivement tout espoir. La fin heureuse qu'elle espérait ne viendrait jamais. Tout ce en quoi elle croyait venait d'être détruit, et ce qui la maintenait en _vie_ depuis trois semaines, n'existait plus. il n'y avait plus rien pour la sortir du lit, plus rien pour la guider dans ses pas, plus rien pour quoi se battre.

Elle resta prostrée par terre un long moment, voyant le soleil défiler dans l'horizon pour laisser place à l'obscurité. Ce ne fut que lorsque son dos lui était douloureux qu'elle se releva, avec difficulté, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'esprit débranché pour un moment. Attrapant une bouteille de vin, elle la déboucha et ne prit même pas la peine de sortir un verre. Le goulot rencontra ses lèvres et lorsque le liquide ambré rencontra sa langue, son corps se détendit.

Se débarrassant de sa veste et ses chaussures, elle s'installa sur le tapis du salon devant sa table basse et alluma la télé pour créer un fond sonore, lui prodiguant pendant un instant, la sensation de ne pas être seule. Elle resta là, à boire son vin plus que le déguster et lorsque la bouteille fut vide, elle se leva, le cerveau embrumé par l'alcool et tira une bouteille de son armoire.

Voyant à quoi elle avait à faire, elle sourit avec amertume. Elle tenait entre les mains la vodka d'Oliver, unique vestige rescapé de leur repaire. Elle fit au moins l'effort de prendre un shot et s'en servit une bonne rasade avant de l'avaler. Le liquide enflamma sa gorge, lui donna l'impression d'avoir avalé des milliers de lames de rasoir aiguisées et elle toussa une bonne minute avant de se remettre.

Elle n'était pas du genre à boire, ça jamais. Elle avait trop souvent eu affaire à des hommes ivres lorsque sa mère trouvait un nouveau compagnon et les alcooliques lui faisaient horreur. Mais ce soir, ce soir elle enterrait sa vie telle qu'elle l'avait connu alors elle se donnait le droit de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Se déshabillant totalement, elle alla se faire couler un bain et s'y plongea entièrement, oubliant un instant ce qui la préoccupait, enivrée par la boisson. Elle dut même s'endormir un instant car lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, l'heure avait encore défilé et l'eau était glaciale. Elle sortit du bain et enfila un peignoir de satin avant de retourner au salon et d'attraper la bouteille qui trônait toujours fièrement dans la cuisine.

La télévision était toujours allumée et c'était bien la seule source de lumière de la pièce. La jeune femme avança donc jusqu'au comptoir et attrapa son verre afin de le remplir. Son petit somme avait dissipé quelque peu l'effet de l'alcool et elle voulait remédier à ça. Elle attrapa donc la bouteille et commença à en verser lorsqu'une voix grave et dure retentit derrière elle.

\- Assez.

Felicity fut si surprise qu'elle en renversa sur le comptoir et sa main. Elle se lécha le doigt, s'humectant les lèvres de vodka et se retourna. Sculptural dans son habit noir, Oliver était planté en plein milieu de son salon, la baie vitrée derrière lui grande ouverte, laissant s'engouffrer le froid dans l'appartement. Felicity ne fut même pas surprise. Elle était décidément bien plus ivre que ce qu'elle pensait pour le voir ici, devant elle.

Elle avait entendu de nombreuses personnes dire que quand on pense fort à quelque chose, il apparait devant nos yeux. Mais ça, elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Rêvait-elle ? Probablement. Son esprit s'amusait avec elle, la torturait. Elle pensait tellement à lui qu'elle venait à halluciner. Ce fut donc amer, qu'elle se mit à rire avant de lancer :

\- Tu n'es pas réel !

Et elle avala son verre cul sec, essayant de garder sa fierté alors qu'elle mourait d'envie de tout recracher tant ça la brulait. Mais ce qu'elle croyait être un mirage s''avança et la main gantée d'Oliver lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle allait avaler une deuxième raasade.

\- J'ai dit assez.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage, le cuir de son gant contre sa peau, son parfum. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Cela semblait si réel… La confusion envahit la jeune femme qui se prit à fantasmer sur le fait qu'elle ne rêvait peut-être pas finalement et qu'il se trouvait bien devant elle.

\- Tu… Tu n'es pas là… Tu es à Nanda Parbat.

Il la regardait toujours avec son air sombre, le regard fermé et dur.

\- Tu n'es plus toi… Oliver Queen n'existe plus…

\- Felicity.

La jeune femme tressaillit en entendant son nom prononcer par sa bouche. Il semblait presque être lui-même puis elle se rappela du soir où il avait failli tuer John, la lueur qui avait animé ses yeux.

\- Si tu as été envoyé pour me tuer, alors vas-y.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et arborer un air confus.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu…

\- Ton maître. Ra's. C'est lui qui t'envoie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Felicity, gronda-t-il. C'est moi… Oliver, ajouta-t-il radouci devant l'air perdu de la jeune femme qu'il tenait.

\- Oliver ?

Il hocha la tête mais elle restait interdite.

\- Mais tu… je t'ai vu, tu… Nyssa nous as dit ce qu'on te faisait et…

Il la tira vers lui et l'enlaça, embrassant le sommet de son crâne et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Oliver c'est toi…pleura-t-elle en s'agrippant à lui. C'est bien toi…

\- Shhh… murmura-t-il rassurant.

\- J'ai cru que tout était perdu… définitivement. J'ai cru que tu…

\- Je sais mon ange, je sais.

\- Je savais que tu étais toujours là quelque part…j'étais sûre qu'on ne pourrait pas te changer définitivement.

Puis elle s'écarta doucement de lui, les yeux emplis de larme.

\- Malcolm a dit que tu allais te marri…

Et lorsqu'elle vit son visage se fermer et prendre un air torturé, elle comprit qu'il avait dit vrai.

\- Non… souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis ici Felicity.

\- Non ! Non ça ne peut être vrai !

Sa voix se brisa et elle recula alors qu'il s'approchait de nouveau.

\- Je suis venu te faire mes ad…

\- Ne dis pas ce mot ! hurla-t-elle. Je t'interdis de dire ce mot !

Il sa serra contre lui alors qu'elle tremblait de colère, frappant son torse de toutes ses forces. Il la laissa faire sans broncher, comprenant que c'était une exutoire à son cœur brisé. Lui-même avait traversé ce stade de dénis et de colère.

\- Felicity je t'en prie… je ne veux pas passer mes derniers moments avec toi, à me battre.

\- Ne dis pas ça, le supplia-t-elle.

Oliver sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les ravala.

\- Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière…

Il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa avec force, mettant toute sa passion et son amour dans ce baiser, y mêlant le désespoir et l'urgence. La jeune femme attrapa sa nuque et le pressa contre elle, voulant se rassasier de lui le plus possible. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras mais bien vite, elle laissa descendre ses mains et commençait à lui enlever son uniforme.

Chaque geste traduisait son désespoir, son besoin de l'unir à elle, son besoin de le toucher une dernière fois. Oliver se retrouva bien vite à moitié nu, seulement vêtu de son pantalon et il passa ses mains le long du corps de Felicity, laissant ses doigts glisser le long de sa peau, sur ses cuisses nue. Bien vite, il remonta jusqu'à la ceinture de son kimono de satin et l'a défit, dévoilant le corps de la jeune femme.

Elle lui déboutonna son pantalon et se débarrassa du mince tissu qui la recouvrait pour se retrouver dans la plus parfaite nudité. Lui-même acheva de se déshabiller et la porta dans ses bras, encerclant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, à l'agonie d'avoir son corps contre le sien.

\- Si ça doit être notre dernière nuit ensemble Oliver, je veux profiter de chaque seconde…

Elle l'embrassa et il la porta jusque sa chambre, avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Ainsi au dessus d'elle, en appui sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser, il la regardait, les yeux dans les yeux, et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front.

\- Il me reste trois heures avant qu'ils ne remarquent mon absence.

\- Alors profitons de la moindre seconde qui nous est offerte de passer ensemble.

Oliver commença par embrasser ses lèvres avant de dévier vers son cou, sa clavicule, empaumant ses seins, les chérissant. La jeune femme se cambrait sous ses caresses, intensifiant le contact entre leurs deux corps. Elle se laissa aller à le toucher du bout des doigts, effleurant ses cicatrices, la ligne de ses abdos, la courbe de son dos, cherchant à imprimer sa tête de souvenirs, voulant se remémorer de chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle se releva, embrassa son tatouage à la poitrine, remontant dans son cou, venant frotter sa joue contre sa barbe et elle alla mordiller son oreille, lui arrachant un son rauque et viril.

Chaque parcelle de son corps réagit à son grognement guttural, et tremblante de désir, elle pouvait sentir son corps se gonfler d'amour. Oliver lui attrapa les bras et les releva au dessus de sa tête afin qu'elle ne le torture plus de ses caresses. Il passa ensuite une main entre ses jambes, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses du bout des doigts, la faisant frissonner. Il remonta lentement, la faisant supplier et il la pénétra d'un doigt, ne détachant pas son regard brûlant du sien. Lorsqu'il vit ses pupilles se dilater, il sentit son cœur bondir. La jeune femme renversa la tête en arrière et entrouvrit les lèvres.

Il en prit possession, retira sa main et colla ses hanches contre elle, rapprochant son membre, la menant au supplice. Ainsi posté entre ses jambes, il la rendait folle. Se tortillant sous lui, elle chercha à le faire rentrer mais il la bloqua de son poids et passa une de ses jambes autour de sa taille fine et musclé. Plongeant ses yeux azur dans les siens, il l'intima du regard à rester tranquille.

Puis doucement, il glissa en elle, imprimant dans sa tête l'image du visage de Felicity, se transformant sous le désir. La jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement, ce qui fit tourner la tête d'Oliver qui continuait d'avancer doucement en elle, se délectant de la moindre seconde. Il resta ensuite un moment sans bouger, profitant de la sensation de l'avoir autour de lui et il relâcha ses bras.

Felicity attrapa les cheveux d'Oliver, les caressant doucement, passant ses doigts délicatement et appréciant la douceur de leur texture. Puis elle attrapa le cou de son amant pour le rapprocher d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Oliver commença à bouger contre elle, d'abord lentement, voulant se délecter de chaque centimètre de peau contre la sienne, de chaque sensation. Il aimait voir le visage de son amante exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait, il aimait la regarder, livrée dans sa plus parfaite authenticité.

La jeune femme s'enivrait du regard qu'il posait sur elle, s'extasiait de chaque muscle roulant durant l'effort, ne se rassasiant jamais assez de le toucher. Au fur et à mesure, il accéléra le rythme, son souffle se mêlant à celui de Felicity, leur cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Puis il la releva, la postant sur lui, tout deux face à face, bougeant dans un même mouvement, s'embrassant à en perdre la raison.

Ne faire plus qu'un était leur seul but, la dernière chose à accomplir ensemble. Plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'eux, plus rien n'existait. Il n'y avait plus de ligue, il n'était pas question d'héritier ou de mariage. Il n'y avait qu'eux et leur amour mutuel, ce qui les mena ensemble à l'orgasme, l'accomplissement ultime ce qui animait leur cœur, leur passion.

Ils passèrent le reste du temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se câlinant, s'embrassant, mais aucun d'eux n'osait vraiment parler de ce qui viendrait ensuite. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser ce moment, la dure réalité s'en chargerait d'elle-même. Ils auraient voulu parler de ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie ensemble, ils auraient voulu imaginer à quoi ressembleraient leurs enfants mais c'était trop douloureux alors ils se contentaient de vivre le dernier instant passé ensemble.

Puis ce fut le moment pour Oliver de partir. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de la jeune femme lovée entre ses bras, un vide immense les envahit instantanément, les plongeant dans un univers sombre et froid. Oliver revêtit son costume et Felicity, qui avait de nouveau enfilé son peignoir, se posta devant lui et passa autour de son cou le collier duquel pendait une pointe de flèche. Elle la garda un instant entre ses doigts, n'observant qu'elle, puis Oliver attrapa son menton pour relever son visage vers lui.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais revenir Felicity, jamais.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée d'émotions.

\- Je suis désolé de la tournure des évènements. J'aurai voulu que ça marche entre nous, que nous puissions être ensemble. J'aurai voulu un avenir pour nous.

Il la regarda, les yeux brillant, les prunelles assombries de tristesse.

\- Mais je suppose que ce n'était pas mon destin d'être heureux...

De nouveau ce silence durant lequel ils se toisèrent.

\- J'aurai du mourir sur cette île, cela aurait été tellement plus facile. Pour nous deux. Je ne t'aurai pas connu et… Mais ma vie n'aurait alors jamais eu de véritable sens. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Et si j'avais su ce qui nous attendais, si j'avais su quel destin maudit nous avions, j'aurai saisi la première occasion d'être avec toi au lieu de te repousser. J'aurai savouré chaque moment passé à tes côtés.

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme qui continuait de le regarder en silence.

\- Malheureusement, il est trop tard et ma vie ne sera que regrets…

Il essuya doucement de son pouce ses pleurs.

\- Mais sache qu'à aucun moment je ne cesserais de penser à toi. Il ne se passera pas une seule seconde sans que tu ne hantes mes pensées, sans que mon cœur ne batte pour toi. J'aurai beau être physiquement à des milliers de kilomètres de toi, rattaché à Nyssa, enfermé dans une forteresse, mon âme et mon cœur t'appartiendront pour l'éternité. Tu seras la seule à me faire vivre et je continuerai de t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Il l'embrassa, goûtant ses larmes, mêlant sa langue à la sienne une dernière fois, cherchant à s'imprégner de ce baiser pour en garder un souvenir intact éternellement. Puis à contrecœur, il se détacha d'elle et s'écarta.

\- Personne ne devra jamais savoir qu'une part de moi est toujours là. Laisse-les croire qu'Oliver Queen a disparu. Leur deuil n'en sera que plus facile.

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et il entendit la jeune femme s'exprimer derrière son dos.

\- Disparu mais jamais oublié Oliver. Cela ne sera jamais chose facile que de faire notre deuil de toi. Cela me sera impossible. Tant que tu seras en vie et que mon cœur battra, je ne pourrais jamais t'effacer de ma mémoire.

L'héritier se retourna et lui sourit tristement.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Alors vis Felicity. Je ne vivrais que pour te savoir heureuse.

Puis dans le crépuscule qui survient après la nuit, Oliver disparu. Pour toujours.


End file.
